Star Wars: The Chosen One
by CopyCat511
Summary: The council has finally found the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker, but when Anakin's only family and friend from the temple dies will he live up to his expectations or let the Sith gain control of the Force and the Temple? Slash! For any of you you don't know what it is it's a male/male pairing! Read with caution!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea I thought of. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, my editor was a little busy editing my new chapter that is going to be posted soon! If you guys would be kind with your reviews and give me some advise on the story, it would be awesome. Thanks you!**

**Enjoy :)**

Young Anakin took Qui-Gon's hand as they walked down the wide staircase that led to the Jedi Temple's entrance. Qui-Gon told him to walk all the way to the end and not be scared of what's going to happen next. It had been his first day at the Temple and he had been so confused about where he was going and why he was going there. As soon as he walked past the statues at the end he was blinded by shining bright lights and flashes from different directions. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to his eyes, he stared in awe at the crowd below him. All the council member were there beside him and the rest of what it looked like to be the Temple at it's fullest. Soon the loud speaker came on and roared, trying to overpower the sound of the crowd. "Citizens of Corusant we have found the chosen one!"

Chosen one? What was that? That was the question that popped into Anakins head as the crowed cheered. He looked up at Qui-Gon who smiled down at him and lightly knelt down to put his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"Ani, smile. They came here to see you. You're their new hope." Anakin stared at him like he had grown two heads as Qui-Gon gave him a small chuckle. "Oh Ani, soon, very soon you will understand." He rose and they both looked at the crowed together.

A tiny mouse tried to scurry it's way out of the room that Xanatos rested in. He swooped down and grabbed it, playing with the mouse creature in his hands. He huffed and stared down at it with no emotion in his eyes.

"Life isn't fair. I should know. Like when the people you pledge you allegiance to say 'you're going to be the chosen one' then choose some other pathetic life form." He blew at his new experiment and opened his pocket to drop it in until one of Qui-Gon's droids rolled into the room unannounced, making him miss the hole.

"Aw, look what you make me do Eli..." Xanatos said emotionless.

"Xanatos, you better have a good excuse for missing the presentation of Master Ani today." Eli followed Xantos as he stood up and faced the droid.

"Hupfff..."

"Master won't be so pleased about your 'excuse'."

"Oooh, pleaseeee. I'm shivering in feeaaaar!" Xanatos said, reaching for his lightsaber, ready to slice up the droid.

"Now, Xanatos don't look at me like that! Master Qui-Gon!" Eli screamed as he tried to run away. He turned around, ready to run out the room, but something stopped him.

"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon yelled as he walked into the room, passed Eli and sent Xanatos a cold glare.

"Aw, everybody keeps on ruining my fun."

"Impeccable time, Master Qui-Gon." Eli said trying to get away from the heat of his lightsaber.

"Why didn't I see you at the presentation of Anakin?" Qui-Gon said sternly.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. Was that today?" Xanatos said, trying to play dumb. He walked out the door leaving Qui-Gon standing next to Eli.

"Don't turn your back on my, Xanatos!" Qui-Gon turned around and faced his back just as he passed the doorframe and walked out into the hall.

"Oh no, maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me." Xanatos said rudely, still walking away. Qui-Gon growled and activated his lightsaber. His lightsaber's hum joined him as he pointed it dangerously close to Xanatos's face.

"Is that a challenge?!" Qui-Gon growled again, moving the lightsaber closer. Xanatos stood still and his head.

"Oh no Qui-Gon. You see, I'm the smart one and you're the strong one... Well, I'm off to the Room of A Thousand Fountains." He said walking away.

"Humph... What am I going to do with him?" Qui-Gon said as he turned to look at Eli.

"Well, you know Master, he could be good use for cleaning droid parts..." Said Eli, trying to hide his laughter, and walked away, his robotic laughter echoing in the halls after a while.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I havn't updated in a looooong time but here it is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I was to say thanks for my awesome beta reader FlyHalf16 she did whole chapter so if you want to thank someone thank her! **

Little pitter patter of feet was the only sound in the left wing quarter halls of the Jedi temple at this time of day. Anakin Skywalker was heading towards Master Qui-Gon's room. He opened the door and stepped into a small room, not much different from his, and looked around. The shades were down and he stepped forwards, hoping to notice the long haired Master. He walked through the only open door in the place and stopped in the doorway, still a bit scared of what could happen if Master Qui-Gon gets mad at him for interrupting his privacy. Anakin was still getting used to the whole ordeal and the Jedi traditions. He stared at the big heap on the bed in front of him, a head with long brown hair sticking out at the end. With slow and steady moves he got onto the bed and started shaking the master, ready to wake him up. When that didn't help he started pulling his hair slowly.

"Master Qui-Gon! Wake up! You promised!" Anakin said still tugging on the brown, almost gray, hair. Qui-Gon moved slightly and Anakin landed on the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" Anakin whined as he tapped his lower back. He got on the bed again, hoping to finally wake the master... again.

"Okay, okay! I'm up." Qui-Gon yawnd as he straightened up and sat on the edge of his bed, his feet touching the floor.

"Finally!" Anakin sighed as he grabbed the master's hand and led them out of the dorm. "Where are we going today?"

"To the roof." They walked down the looong, for Anakin endless, hallways until they finally reached a long narow staircase that led them to the highest point of the temple. The sun was about to rise and slowly the city started to rise with it. Anakin stared off in awe at the amazing city.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Qui-Gon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white bar, unknown to Anakin. He started at it for a while and then looked over the edge to see how far up they were. "Do you want one? I have a few with me for hunger."

"Those thing are for eating?" Jinn laughed and handed him a bar. "Of course. You never eaten one before?"

"No."

"Well then, there's always a first time for everything." The sound of them breaking the bars in half with their teeth filled the silence around them as the sun signed into their back, not reaching its full strength.

After a while of silence, after they were both done with their breakfast, after Anakin tested Jinn's patience and almost jumped off the roof, after a long conversation about how he should never do that, Jinn motioned to Anakin to sit down next to him so that they could talk. Anakin immediately stopped running around and sat down, not wanting to anger his Master. They sat in silence until Anakin looked at Qui-Gon Jinn who was staring down at him, a big bright smile spread across his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"You seem still affected by yesterday. I know it was a shock to see all those people there just for you."

"Do I really mean that much to them?"

"There is a big conflict raging on among people in the galaxy, you know that. People need some hope, something that is going to keep them optimistic in this time of crisis. That is you."

"I'm hope?" Anakin grabbed the loose ends of his shoes and started playing with them, twisting them one way and then the other.

"You represent it. Everyone is born with a certain role in the universe, I believe that, and you are here because it is your destiny to put an end to this matter. To stop the Sith from creating more chaos."

"But I'm just a boy."

"I'm not saying it is your duty to do it now, but in time you will use your skill for good. You will use it to make a difference. Not now, but in time."

"But can't the Jedi do it on their own. They are much stronger and older, wiser than me and they're bigger in number. They can do it, not me."

"Even Jedi, such as myself, aren't that strong. We are peacekeepers who fight to keep the peace and you can-... It sound a bit ironic, doesn't it? And I agree, but that's not the point. We are failing slowly and..." Qui-Gon looked away from Anakin as he lost track of words. He wanted to explain to Anakin what he was and what was going on in the galaxy, using only the simplest way possible, without letting it turn into a one-sided debate about the system and his thoughts on what the Jedi were doing wrong...

"You just need to understand that y-" the beeping of his communicator cut him off and he slowly apologized before answering. "Qui-Gon."

"Master, forgive me for my intrusion on your days off, but I and Xanatos could use your help in the lower levels of the temple. There's been a bit of a situation and, well-" a lot of static stared coming through, cutting them off.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" Anakin listened closely to what was going on as he looked over the edge of the roof to see if there was anything visibly going on in the lower levels of the temple, but it all seemed clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Please review I havn't gotten any and it's annoying! -.- Creds to my awesome editor FlyHalf16!**

**RXR**

"Anakin head back to our quarters. I'll meet with you shortly." Qui-Gon said as we walked down from the outdoor training grounds of the Jedi Temple that were located on the roof.

"But Master can I please come with you?" Anakin whined and ran and found him a few times.

"No Anakin. We have no idea if this is a joke or an emergency. Go and find Obi-Wan if you want." Qui-Gon said before departing from Anakin.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was two years Anakin's senior. They have been best friends since Anakin arrived and spent most of the time together.

Anakin ran from room to room trying to find the gingered haired padawan until he came head to head with someone's forehead. Anakin was the first one to rise while rubbing his temple.

"Hey! watch were you're going!" Anakin yelled.

"I should say the same thing thing to you, Ani." Obi-Wan said, rising from the ground. Anakin realized that he was covered in sweat and had looked like he had been running from the way he was breathing.

"Where have you been Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked with curiosity.

"I was in the hanger. Every master is down there right now so it will give us more time to play."

"What happend? Master Qui-Gon was sent down there too."

"Well, Xanatos went kind of snippy with some of the clone troopers..."

"Oh. Are they okay?"

"I don't know for all of them, but one just got a concussion. Well, are we going to sit around here and talk all day?" Anakin smiled and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, pulling him towards the cafiteria.

"I'm kind of hungry and I heard they were serving cookies today. And everybody is downstairs we have first dibs." Anakin explained.

"Awesome." They were starting to walk to the cafiteria when they heard Eli strolling towards them.

"Good morning Anakin and Obi-Wan." Eli exclaimed happly.

"Hi Eli." They said with a dull tone.

"Were are you guys heading off to?"

"Ummm to the cafeteria." Anakin said.

"May I assist you there."

"No it's okay." Obi-Wan explained franticly to try to make the robot go away.

"I will assist you there. I'm bored myself." Eli said ignoring Obi-Wan's plead. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on Ani, lets ditch the tin head." Obi-Wan whisperd in Anakin's ear. Anakin nodded and they started heading towards another hallway.

"Where are you two going?"

"To the bathroom, well be back shortly." Obi-Wan said as he pulled Anakin to walk a little faster. Eli turned around and walked to the cafeteria.

"So much for cookies." Anakin muttered. "I want to see what's going on down in the hanger lets go."

"You don't want to be down there. My master even told me to go to our quarters." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, mine too. It's okay we won't even get caught, unless your a scardy cat." Anakin taunted.

"I really hate it when someone does that... fine let's go." Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and they started their way down to the hanger. The two padawans lucky didn't stay under a few suspicious gazes for too long. And they finally made their way to the hangar and saw a group of Masters and Jedi huddled in a tight circle surronding someone.

"Come on Obi let's get a better look." Anakin whispered dragging Obi along. They found a small gap in the group and look inside. Xanatos was standing in the middle of the crowd with about four clones laying on the floor motionless and another one on a gurney. Xanatos looked like he was bored as he scrutinized his nails.

"Xanatos why did you do this!?" One of the Masters spoke up.

"Well the men were not listening to my direct orders, what else did they exept?"

"So you killed three of them and put one in the medbay!? Are you mad?" Said the same Master.

"Listen Master whatever-your-name-is I'm in a really bad mood and if you don't stop talking I'll send you with the clone that's off to the medbay." The Master's jaw dropped and the group started bickering again. Qui-Gon popped out of the group and stared at Xanatos.

"Xanatos what have you done?"

"You weren't here when I explained it?"

"Well you'll be explaining it in full detail when we head up to the council chambers. Right now." Qui-Gon said sternly and grabbed Xanatos with full force, hulling him towards the door.

**TBC... **

**Sorry for the cut off the next chapter will come in soon I hope :)**


End file.
